I Let You Slip
by Lusitania
Summary: They say that once you find love, never let it go. Bailey realizes this as she reflects into the day's past. Cody x London


**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Suite Life on Deck" nor do I own any of its characters**

**A/N: Welcome to my "LODY WEEKEND MADNESS", a weekend filled with new updates and new stories regarding one of my favorite couples, Cody/London (Aptly named Lody). I hope you enjoy this fic. **

**I Let You Slip**

_Bailey's POV_

A sigh escape my lips as I watch the water splash the side of the ship. Despite the sheer size of this ship, the water seems to effortlessly move to its outline, inexplicably escaping the ship's grasp. It's not entirely weird…after all, that is the primary principle behind the movement of a ship through the ocean. However, it is also a testament to the elusiveness of the water.

Elusive…a very fitting word. Wind cannot really be called elusive as you can't really grasp it in the beginning. Earth can easily be grabbed by hand…but water is different…

Water can be held but only for a few moments…it slips through your fingers, leaving only a trail of droplets in its path.

"How fitting" I told myself as I look up to the sky. Obviously, I am referring to my latest train of thoughts. Water truly is elusive yet there are some instances that it lingers for a while in your hands, as if telling you "drink me". It's much like love…

A melody of laughter broke my train of thoughts as I followed its source and ended up at the juice bar where you and her are sitting together, drinking your juices, eyes locked together…

'_Cody…and London…who would've thought?'_ I asked myself as I watch you and her with envy. You loved me once…you tried to grasp me…I was your water…or so I thought.

In fact, the reverse was true…_you_ were my water, and you were one of the rare instances of lingering water. You stayed loyal to me for quite sometime…I thought it was just you trying to grab me… an elusive, sly and hard to get puddle of water.

I was wrong!

It was I who held water and held it too long. You stayed in the palm of my hands, _begging _me to drink you, yet I refused.

I averted my eyes from the scene you, London and Zack made by the juice bar to look up to the sky and think about the past.

How many times have you tried to convince me to drink you? How many times did I played hard to get? From the beginning, you fascinated me, aroused my curiosity, aroused that self of mine that has remained stagnant and stationary for so long. Yet, I still felt too proud, too high…I was standing on a pedestal far too high for my own good.

"And where did it get me?" I gave out a bittersweet laugh. I know perfectly well where it got me…it got me nowhere…left me standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Bailey, you okay?" your voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I looked at you…you and those worrisome eyes of yours.

"Yeah…why do you ask?" I lied…I am a wreck. A giant derailed train wrecked by my own pride.

"Well we've been calling you for like ten times already and you're just staring out into space"

"Oh…sorry…just thinking about some stuff" I'm really thinking about you.

"Okay…" it's obvious from your tone that you don't believe me entirely but with your slight shrug, I guess you decided not to press the topic any further "…well, we're just going to invite you to have a drink with us"

I looked as the place where he was pointing—the juice bar. There was London, sitting on a stool, drinking her smoothie; Zack making the drinks; Woody leaning against the counter; even Mr. Moseby and Ms. Tuttweiler were there, having a good time.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass" I replied. If I were to go there, I would have been forced to see you and London love each other on a close range. That is something I cannot take. I cannot take seeing your beautiful blue eyes stare hungrily at another woman…I cannot take seeing you smile that charming smile of yours for another girl…I cannot take seeing your smooth hands touch the cheek of another female…that's just too much.

"Oh, okay" with another shrug, you turned your back on me and headed towards the juice bar.

There you go again, slipping from my fingers as you walk towards your position beside London and resume your seemingly gleeful conversation with her

London, the dumb heiress…yet in fact, she's rather smart because she didn't play hard to get when you turned to her. And that's smart…she realized something that I realized almost too late. She saw your total value and grabbed it immediately.

I also knew your total value. I knew that you were a rare catch…sensitive, cute, great physique, humble, hygienic…the list goes on, but unfortunately, I was too stupid to accept all of you…something that you offered me countless times over. And now, its too late. You can't grab the same pot of water from the beach once it slips…the best thing you do is watch disappear from your grasp.

And that's exactly what's happening to me right now…I'm seeing disappear more and more each day…

…cause I let you slip.

The End

Please Review.

Also read, and review, my other LODY weekend madness works, trapped, stalker and the newly updated my sick producer.


End file.
